


The Other End

by mikefaist, Rosegoldlarrie (mikefaist)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But idk if im gonna add the whole band thingy, Fate, I dont think i will, Kinda xfactor era, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Sixth Form, This is kinda a highschool au i guess, Whatever its called in the UK, i think, lets find out, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikefaist/pseuds/mikefaist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikefaist/pseuds/Rosegoldlarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red String of Fate: According to the story, the Chinese gods would tie invisible string around the ankles or "little fingers" of two people that fate would one day bring together.</p><p>The invisible string would be their way of finding one another.</p><p> </p><p>Louis had always had this red string attached to his right pinkie. He grew up with it, but he never seemed to question it. The strangest thing to Louis wasn't that he had this thin piece of red string hanging from his pinkie. It was that he didn't know where it ended. And when he asked his mum to cut the string or untie it, she laughed and swept the stray hairs from his face, complementing her son's creative mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other End

**_The Other End_ **

 

 Louis had always had this red string attached to his right pinkie. He grew up with it, but he never seemed to question it. The strangest thing to Louis wasn't that he had this thin piece of red string hanging from his pinkie. It was that he didn't know where it ended. And when he asked his mum to cut the string or untie it, she laughed and swept the stray hairs from his face, complementing her son's creative mind.

  But it always boggled Louis’ mind that no one else ever noticed it. It was so obvious and such a noticeable part of his being. He had even started to wonder if he'd imagined the string.

 He knew he hadn't though. The string was there. It was so evidently there. He could touch it and tug at it, but he could never get rid of it. When he was bored he wrapped it around his pinkie again and again, hoping he could possibly get to the end. But he usually got bored by the two minute mark. Or until his pinkie got so purple and numb that he was afraid it would pop right off.

   Weeks would pass and sometimes he would just forget about it. But he felt the lag and tugs of the string and he eventually always remembered.

  It wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best. It was just... _there._

  It just bothered him that he seemed to be the only one with it.

 But it wasn't until the middle of year 12 that Louis had decided to actually look into it. The string had started twirling by itself and wrapping its way around his pinkie on its own. He wasn't quite sure what it meant. He never really knew what it meant in the first place.

   So after dinner on Friday night, he typed in _“red string attached to pinkie”_

   Which evidently only showed images of red thread tied to fingers in attempts to do some kind of “cat's cradle” thing.

   He had then typed in _“string fingers red”_

   Which proved to be more pointless as the only thing that showed up was how to tie bows with your pinkie and yarn.

   But as he scrolled and scrolled through endless amounts of useless websites, he stumbled upon something that caught his eye.

   He clicked on the link and read the title of the page:

“ **_The Red String of Fate”_**

   Louis went down a bit to see an article written by some girl named Elena N. Johnson.

   He decided to give it a shot, considering he'd found next to nothing about this in the last hour.

 

**_ The Red String of Fate_ **

 

_This may seem like a complete stretch or it may be unbelievable to most, but over the past few years, I've been able to see these strings that are attached to people's fingers. I understand that this sounds insane, but read through this and you'll hopefully see what I mean._

_Now at first, I thought this had been some weird crazy trend that was happening, but I never saw many people doing it. There were a few throughout my school and some at my work. Sometimes in the general public. My next thought was that there was a possible gang that had been formed. But there were too many people involved for it to be a gang._

_About a week after seeing these strings consistently, I took the liberty of doing some extensive research. What I found was interesting._

_There's an old Chinese legend about “The Red String of Fate”. According to this legend, the gods tie an invisible red string to the ankles or to the “little fingers” (pinkies) of two lovers who are meant to cross paths. The string is meant to make the encounter easier and make sure they meet._

_This string may tangle, twist, or stretch. But it may never break. Not until the two lovers meet._

_This is also similar to the Western concept of a Soulmate, destined flame, or Twin Soul._

 

    The article wasn't even close to done but he couldn't find it in him to continue. He just studied the same paragraph over and over again. He wanted to find some kind of meaning behind the words, but everything was so blurred.

     _Twin souls_

_Destined flames_

**_Soulmate._**

   That stuck in his mind like some horror film on an endless loop with no intention of ever stopping.

_Soulmate_

   Apparently the reason for the string having a mind of its own was that it was trying to lead Louis to this...soulmate of his. The string was trying to guide him in one direction despite Louis’ effort in trying to pull away from it.

   Louis wasn't sure if he was even okay with any of this. Things like this creeped him the fuck out.

   And what would happen if he didn't get on with his soulmate?

   What if she was the complete opposite of him?

   Fuck, what if it’s not a _she?_

   Louis had endless questions that he was sure couldn't be answered.

   But he needed to tell _someone._ Even if they weren't going to believe it. He thought about it for a second.

After a bit of contemplation, Louis stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket from his door handle, ready to go talk to his mate Liam about this. He was getting his arm through a sleeve when he felt a tug on his right pinkie.

   The string twisted around his arm, tightening itself enough for him to have marks.

 _Could it read his mind?_  

   Surely it couldn't..right?

   It's red string, that's impossible.  

 Then again, this red string apparently leads him to his soulmate.

   Louis flung himself onto his bed. He didn't even care that he screwed up the duvet and that his pillow fell to the ground.

   This was all way too much for him.

   Plus, he's almost positive this string will do anything in its weird, unnerving power to make sure no one else finds out about this. 

  His options were very limited at this point.

   Louis glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

**_10:46pm_ **

   He decided he could deal with this tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm really proud of this. Idk if my writing has improved, I think it has. But you can be the judge of that. Anyway, thank you for reading. If you like it, then thank you! If you didn't, how can I improve?
> 
> Tumblr: rosegoldlarrie  
> IG: Sofia_Ellie  
> Twitter: @makeupfic


End file.
